


Shatter

by Some_Cringy_Name



Series: Shattered AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic (Comics), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Leaving Cannon around S5: E14, M/M, Mix Of Cannon and Legends, POV Third Person, Politics, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Cringy_Name/pseuds/Some_Cringy_Name
Summary: In a seemingly never ending war, many grow tired and weary of hoping for an end to the brutal Clone Wars. The cracks are forming, and events on Yag'Dhul will only make the cracks larger, and easier to shatter......  [Bad summary, I know. It's better than what the summary suggests, unless you think it's a good summary.] *DISCLAIMER* I don't own anything but my OC's and story/events.*HIATUS FOR A LITTLE WHILE WHILE I WORK ON MY WRITING SKILLS*





	1. Bending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle Of Yag'Dhul rages on......

**"Incomin-"**

     "General, we just lost contact with Fire Company," relayed CT-2901, more commonly known as Stoke. His white Phase II clone armor with black highlights and clone captain gear was dented, ripped, and ashy from hours of intense fighting.

      He lowered his arm, aiming his DC-17's at two advancing B1-Series Battle Droids, whom were towering over a clone trooper. He fired, hitting them both in their chest-plates, deactivating them simultaneously. The clone they had cornered grabbed one of their E-5 Blaster Rifles and rejoined the fight, blasting away at the oncoming droids. His General cut down a B2-Series Super Battle Droid that foolishly came to close to the Jedi.

     "Roger that. Get a message to the fleet Captain. We need reinforcements and transports now," replied Lissarkh, a female Trandoshan Jedi Knight. Her green skin broken and bloody from fighting off hundreds of Separatist Battle Droids. The tunic she wears dirty and tattered. Her yellow lightsaber flashes and sizzles as it reflects laser shots back at the oncoming droids.

      "Yes sir. I'll get right on it as soon as we mop up these remaining droids," Captain Stoke replied, shooting down a Commando Droid that was running at him.

      A rocket flew past Lissarkh and hit an AT-XT behind her, toppling it to the ashy ground. Another missile flies towards one of the two AT-TE's left active, but suddenly jerks to a hault. Lissarkh concentrates, taking hold of the missile with the force and stopping it from hitting her remaining armor. The missile turned around and flew into an approaching Homing Spider Droid, destroying it and the surrounding Battle Droids.

     The few Battle Droids that remained were quickly destoyed by Lissarkh's men. With a moment to rest, the clone troopers gatthered themselves and moved into position to hold out and wait for reinforcements. Commander Stoke used this moment to contact the Republic Fleet above Yag'Dhul. "This is CT-2901 to Republic Cruiser Watcher requesting evac."

 

 

* * *

 

   

 

     "Negative Captain, we can't help you. Our fleet is crippled and we'll never be able to get a transport through the swarms of Separatist fighters. I'm afraid you're on our own," Admiral Dell replied softly.

      She cut of the communication, then walked to the bridge of her command ship, the Venator-class Star Destroyer known as the Watcher. The dutiful Admiral looked up as a Acclamator -Class Transport is destroyed by the Separatist fleet, which consisted of multiple Separatist Control Ships, Providence Destroyers, Recusant Destoyers, Munificent Frigates, and the Givin's own gift to the Condeferacy, Wavecrest-class Frigates.

     "What's the status of the fleet?" Dell askes one of the officers near her.

    "Most of our ships are destroyed. Including us, only two Venators-uh, one Venator-and three frigates are left, and none of us can safely jump into hyperspace," the clone officer read off his screen mournfully. Dell paused for a moment, weighing over her limited options.

     "Send a message to the Jedi. Tell them the Battle Of Yag'Dhul was lost. The 27th Fleet and 78th Battalion are lost. There are no known survivors," orders Admrial Dell to her communications officer

     "Yes Sir," replied the Clone Officer working the communications terminal. One of the remaining Republic Frigates moved to make a strike against a nearby Munificent Frigate, only to be quickly destroyed by a squadron of Hyena bombers.

     A Recusant-Class Destroyer with distinct markings approaches the Watcher like a predator cornering their prey, and prepared to fire on the capital ship.

     "Admiral, it seems as if that's-"

     "Admiral Trench's capital ship, I know trooper," interrupted the defeated admiral. Another frigate is destroyed infront of the Watcher by Admiral Trenches ship.

     "What do we do? Our shields are depleted and we can't jump into hyperspace," a clone officer on the bridge questioned. Admiral Dell quietly walked to the center of the control bridge of the Watcher. "Ma'am?"

     "They're powering up their guns. They're aiming right for us!" The final frigate is destroyed by a Wavecrest Frigate as Trench's capital ship prepares to finish off the destroyed Republic Fleet.

     "It's been an honor serving with all of you," Admiral Dell said, head held high with her hands clasped behind her back, seemingly at peace with her fate. An explosion rocks the ship. Alarms blare, alerting the bridge crew of damage to the Watcher's hull. 

     "Our shields are down. Our shields are-" A large explosion rocks the Watcher. The command bridge is destroyed by heavy fire from Admiral Trench's Providence Destroyer. Now adrift in space, it is quickly destoyed by the Separatist ships near it.

 

 

* * *

 

   

 

     "Yes, Admiral?" asks Principal Colyta, the leader of the Givin government. She is dressed in the traditional crimson red gowns of a Givin Principal. Her Staff of Knowledge is held lazily in her right hand as she looks at the hologram of Admiral Trench.

     "The Republic Fleet has been all but destroyed. Their remaining forces are being wiped out as we speak. Their ground forces are on their own. It's time to finish this battle," answered the Harch cyborg, _tcking_ ever so often.

      "I concur. It is mathematically impossible for them to survive," Principal Colyta agrees.

      "We've delt a critical blow to the Republic today," Trench says, proud to have another victory under his belt.

       "Indeed. The forces lost today will slow the Republic's war effort by two point fifty-four percent," she agrees. Principal Colyta then ends the holographic conversation with Admiral Trench, only to activate one with one of her Givin Commanders. He salutes her, waiting for orders "Commander, press the attack. We have the full advantage."

 ~~~~"Yes Principal," he responds. The Commander can be heard shouting orders as his hologram shuts off.

     "I want the bombers to strike the Republic's position. Be exact. I want no room for error, we end this now," commands Principal Colyta to a Givin Officer sitting near her, receiving a nod of confirmation. "It's time to make these imbeciles pay for attacking Yag'Dhul."

 

 

* * *

 

     

 

     "Sir, there's too many droids. We'll be slaughtered!"

     "Stay calm lieutenant, the fleet should be sending ships to our aid soon," calms Lissarkh, cutting down a Droideka rolling past her. The AT-TE's fire into the crowd of Battle Droids, trying to break apart their never-ending lines. Unfortunately, the Battle Droids instantly reorganize, closing the gap made by the AT-TE's fire.

     "That's not going to happen General. The fleet is gone. We're on our own here," objected Captain Stoke, having returned from contacting the now-destroyed fleet. A TX-130 tank is destroyed by a Homing Spider Droid shot near where Stoke had been standing moments before.

      He squated down behind a rock, using it as cover. A clone trooper next to him stood up to shoot at the oncoming Battle Droids, only to be instantly shot and killed, falling to the ground by Captain Stoke.

     "Then we need to find a place to hide and regroup. Have the AT-TE's provide coveri-"

**"Bombers Incoming!"**

     "Brace for impact!"

     A squadron of Hyena bombers release their load onto what's left of Lissarkh's battalion as they make their run, destroying their remaining armor and cover the battalion has. Lissarkh shields herself and the clone troopers around her from the explosion caused by the Hyena Bombers.

     "Captain! Damage?" Shouted Lissarkh as she helps a clone trooper to his feet.

     "There's only fifteen of us left sir. Everyone else is gone. Our armor and cover is destroyed. We have an entire army of droids closing in. What do we do?" informs Stoke, his helmet lost during the bombing, revealing his military standard-cut hair and beard. A large gash was on his temple, the result of debris hitting him. 

     "We fight to the last man. The Separatist won't be taking any prisoners. We'll take a few of them with us," orders the sad Trandoshan. She ignites her lightsaber and prepares for her final battle.

     "Sir, yes sir!" The remaining clones relplied in unison.

     "Y'Know, this is always how I wanted to go out," chimed in one of the surviving clone troopers, hoping to lighten the utterly depressing mood having over them.

     "Shut it, Chappi- _ack_."

     "Here they come!" Warns Stoke. A army of B1-Series Battle Droids, B2-Series Battle Droids, B3-Series Battle Droids, Commando Droids, Droidekas, Dwarf Spider Droids, STAPs, Homing Spider Droids, and MTTs closed in on the few remaining clone troopers and jedi. Lissarkh rushes into the advancing droids, slicing down as many as she can. Her amble movements help her evade laserfire all around her. She force-pushes a wall of Battle Droids into a lava river nearby, hoping to take as many droids as she can with her.

     Behind her, Lissarkh's men are cut down one by one until only Stoke remains. He fires away upon the droids surrounding him, only to be shot in the chest over and over by three B2-Series Super Battle Droids until he falls to the ashy ground, lifeless, surrounded by his fallen comrades and the droids they took with them. His DC-17 pistols _clunk_ as they fall to the ground.

     Feeling the death of her friends and comrades in the force, Lissarkh pauses, only to jump up on top of a MTT, cutting her way inside. She crushes the B1 Pilots with a single hand movement, then cuts her way down to the power source of the transport, slicing into it with a quick slash of her lightsaber. Lissarkh then jumps out of the hole she cut as the MTT explodes, destroying everything near it. After a perfect landing, Lissarkh jumps into the droid lines and continues to cut down Battle Droid after Battle Droid, but is slowly overwhelmed.

     A single shot manages to penetrate her defensive lightsaber movements, hitting her in the abdomen. This causes a blink-of-an-eye hesitation between movements, but it's enough. More shots get past her defense, causing her to fall to her knees. Her lightsaber falls to the ground with a silent thud, not heard over the sound of blaster fire ripping into Lissarkh's body, following as she drops to the ground dying.

    In her final moments, Lissarkh  mutters a soft, "I'm sorry master, I have failed. I failed the Republic. I failed the Jedi. I failed my men. I failed you." The sound of multiple blaster shots can be heard echoing off of the nearby rocks and boulders.

     A Givin Commander walks up to Lissakh's body, kicking it to see if it would flinch. The body remained motionless. Satisfied, he pulled out a holocommunicator. Principal Coyta'a body flickered to life in the blue color of a hologram. 

    "Report," Coyta demanded.

    "The Republic forces are no more. The Jedi and her clones are dead Principal," the Givin Commander reported.

    "Good, search for survivors then report back to base. I want to know everything about this battle. The armor, the men, the Jedi, our droids, casualties, everything," Principal Coyta listed off, planning to study the battle. "The Republic should have known better then to attack Yag'Dhul. Contact Count Dooku, I wish to meet with him personally to discuss the battle."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes For The First Chapter:
> 
> •Story Notes  
> -Lissarkh is Plo Koon's former Padawan.  
> -Captain Soke is an OC I made. A Jedi's gotta have their right hand clone.  
> -Principal Colyta is also an OC. She's like the leader of Yag'Dhul, which is a Mathematocracy, which I couldn't find any info on what that really is so I'm making stuff up. 
> 
> •Changes to Cannon/Legends  
> -The events that occurred on Mandolore with Darth Maul didn't happen.... yet.  
> -The Jedi Temple Bombing and the events realting to it happened when the events on Mandolore with Maul would've happened, so Maul went into hiding with Death Watch for the time being, waiting to see events unfold.  
> -Waxer lived through the events of Umbara, and is currently in a coma due to the injuries he suffered during Umbara. He's now under the watch of Jedi Healers by Obi-Wan'a request.
> 
> Thank you for reading. This is my first work, so I apologize for any mistakes I made. If you notice any, feel free to let me know and I'll fix it right up.
> 
> I'd love feedback, even if it's negative. Please feel free to comment.


	2. Grabbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Plo Koon discuss difficult topics, Waxer has a development, and Senators discuss a bill being passed.

     "Master Plo!"

     Said Jedi Master stopped walking and turned to see Obi-Wan, his good friend, jogging over to him. He wore the traditional Jedi robes and boots, and had clone armor over his forearms and hands. His gelled ginger hair was brushed off the right side of his face. His iconic beard was combed and well groomed m "I just heard about Yag'Dhul. Are you-"

     "I'm fine Obi-Wan, just saddened by the loss of my former Padawan. Another young soul lost in this horrid war," interrupted the Kel Dor Jedi. Even with his mask covering his face, his sadness was blatantly noticeable, even to one without the gift of the force.

     Plo Koon wore the traditional Jedi robes and boot, along with clone armor over his forearms and hands as well. He had on fingerless gloves, as his long nails wouldn't fit in gloves. He had a Kel Dor mask on his face to filter the oxygen-rich air of Coruscant, as his species found oxygen to be poisonious, due to the unique atmosphere of Dorin, the Kel Dor home-world.

     "Indeed. It seems as if the only thing that will end the war is the death of us all. Everyday the body count rises with no end in sight. We're supposed to be peacekeepers. Yet we can't end this treacherous war," Obi-Wan mused, stroking his trademark beard.

     "Agreed. I've lost too many good men to the fighting. And it seems as if the Kaminoans are sending shiniest young and younger and more unfit for war. These men are barely 10 standard years old! The oldest are 14 at the most. We are sending children into war. We're allowing children to be slaughtered day after day by mindless droids," Plo Koon responded, each word rolling of his tongue with harsh venom, in an un-Jedi like manner, with his arms crossed across his chest.

     "Unfortunately, it's the only choice we're given. That or to lose the war; and we can't lose the war, or so many sacrifices would have been made in vein. So many more would die, including the clones. But the Senate will never find an alternative.

     It's easier for them to just pay the Kaminoans for clones, whom they don't have to pay. Even if that means having to steal from Republic citizens. They don't have to give clones rights. It's sick how so many people think of clones. So many have lost their way in those war, and I fear that we Jedi may be losing our way as well," continued Obi-Wan, a sad look in his tired, sky-blue eyes.

     "Then perhaps it's time that we-" The Kel Dor was interrupted by the chirping of Obi-Wan's wrist comlink.

     "I'm sorry, please excuse me," apologized the ginger-haired human, looking  sheepishly at Master Plo, who dismissed him with a nod and wave of his right hand.

     Obi-Wan raised his left arm to his mouth, and activated his com. "Yes?" He inquired.

     "Master Kenobi, we need you in the Medical Center. Please hurry. It's you trooper, Waxer," replied Rig Nema, a Jedi Healer. Obi-Wan's face showed a hint of worry before quickly being schooled.

     "I'm on my way," he replied, shutting off his com and looking at Master Plo, who gave him a short nod again. 'I'm terribly sorry Master Plo, we'll continue this discussion at another time," Obi-Wan said sincerely, already running off to the Medical Center.

     "Indeed we will," muttered Plo Koon, watching his friend go before going off to mediate.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

     Obi-Wan quickly walked through the medical center, arriving to where Waxer was located. As he arrived, he could see Rig Nema and a male human healer deep in a healing trance over Waxer's bed. Waxer was dressed in clean clone underarmor, brought by Commander Cody prieviously.

     Sensing Obi-Wan, Healer Nema glanced up and softly spoke, "Good, you're here. Padawan, you can let him wake up again." The Padawan obeyed Healer Nema, allowing Waxer to awaken.

     Waxer jerked up with wide eyes looking around, muttering, "Krell...... Umbara....... Rex....... armor....... clones......."

     "He's been muttering this since he woke up, I don't understand, what happened to him on Umbara?" Asked Healer Nema, troubled by Waxer's muttering.

    Obi-Wan looked at her, a dark emotion stirring inside him. "Pong Krell betrayed us on Umbara. He pitted our own men against each other. If it wasn't for  Captain Rex noticing something amiss, they would have slaughtered one another to the last man. Waxer was in charge of one of the squads, and was shot by a fellow clone. That's how he ended up here, close to death."

     Rig Nema looked shocked at this, having heard of Pong Krell's betrayal, but not of the true horrors he'd done to the clone troopers on Umbara. "I would have never imaged that's what had happened. I am deeply sorry for this trooper-Waxer, is it?" Master Kenobi nods, confirming that the troopers name was indeed Waxer.

     "Do you mind if I invite my Commander and another clone here? They'd be glad to see him awake," Obi-Wan asked.

     "Of course," Healer Nema replied. "Padawan, go wait for them outside. The Padawan nodded and began to walk to the temple's main entrance.

     Obi-Wan pulled out his holoprojector and contacted Commander Cody of the 212th legion. His figure formed on the holoprohector, showing a clone with their phase II armor on, and his helmet held at his side. His face was identical to that of his 'father' Jango Fett, with the exception of a long scar running down his cheek from his left eyebrow to his left nostril.

     "Yes General?" Commander Cody questioned, wondering why his general would be contacting him. 

     "Commander, if it's not an inconvenience, could you grab Boil and come to the Jedi Temple, Waxer is awake and I think you'd both like to see him," Master Kenobi asked, already knowing the answer.

     "Of course sir. We're on our way," Cody replied, giving a salute before his holographic figure disappeared.

 

 

* * *

 

 

     Boil nervously figetted in his seat, tapping his fingers against his armored leg, and readjusting himself every few moments. He wore his phase II clone armor with his helmet at his feat, allowing his military-standard buzz cut and mustache to be free. CC-2224, or Cody, glanced over at him out of the corner of his eye and huffed.

     "Don't make me have to order you to stay still Boil," he said, keeping his eyes on the other speeders zipping around them in then Coruscant sky.

     "No sir. Sorry sir," came the instant reply from Boil, who was only getting more nervous by the second.

     "It's fine. Just distracting when I'm piloting." The Commander reassured, having empathy for his trooper. He couldn't image what he'd do if Rex were in Waxer's position.

    "Thank you sir," Boil replied, trying to keep himself still, but failing when the Jedi Temple came into view.

    Cody prepped to land at the Temple entrance's small hanger. He landed their borrowed speeder on the landing pad, the proceeded to step out of the speeder, followed closely by Boil. A young man in Jedi robes approached them, asking, "Are you two the clones coming to see your pal Waxer?"

    "Yes sir," complied Cody, giving him a salute. Boil then followed suit, but quickly broke attention, continuing to fidgeting nervously.

    "Come with me," the Padawan said, waving his hand, motioning for them to follow. They walked behind him, almost unconsciously forming a protective shield behind him. The Padawan led them through the corridors of the Jedi Temple to the medical center where Waxer was located.

     The Padawan led them into the medical center, all the way to the bed Obi-Wan and Rig Nema were leaning over.

     "Here we are," the Padawan informed before going to handle another patient.

     "Commander, Boil, I'm glad you're here. I've been informing Waxer of what he's missed while he's been in a coma." Obi-Wan told the two clones, both excited to see their friend awake.

     "Waxer, it's good to see you awake. I can't wait for you to back out on the field with us," Cody said to the now-smiling clone.

     "Thank you sir. I should be ready for action by next rotation," Waxer said, going to stand, but falling right back on to the bed.

     "Now let's not get ahead of ourselves Waxer," Healer Nema warned. "I still need to run some diagnostics, and you must rest before you can fight again. If all goes well, you'll be cleared in three rotations."

     "All I've been doing is resting," muttered Waxer, crossing his arms. Boil stifled a laugh at this, while Obi-Wan and Cody smirked at his childish act.

     "I believe that we should let Boil and Waxer talk. It has been awhile," suggested Obi-Wan, giving Waxer a knowing smile.

     "Thank you sir," Boil said, watching the others leave before turning back to Waxer.

     "It's good to see you awake kar'taylir darasuum," mumbled Boil, siding into the bed alongside Waxer. "I was worried you'd never wake."

     "And not be able to see you again?" Replied Waxer. "Not to mention there's a little girl out there waiting for us."

     "Of course," huffed Boil, pouting at being compared to the little twi'lek girl, Numa.

    Waxer rolled his eyes. "Oh you know I love you," he said, kissing Boil's cheek.

    "Yea, yea," grumbled Boil, who went to capture Waxercin a kiss.

    "I missed you," babbled Waxer, laying his head on Boil's chest, only to be interrupted by Boil's comlink.

    "Boil, we need to go now. I have a meeting to attend," ordered Cody, regretting having to interrupt their reunion.

    "Yes sir, I'll meet you at the hanger," replied Boil, shutting down his comlink and kissing Waxer goodbye. "Duty calls babe.

    "I'll be back to the barracks before you know it," insisted Waxer, watching Boil go.

    "You better."

 

 

* * *

 

 

    "With a majority vote, the Bill Of Holonet Protection passes," echoed Mas Amedda's voice throughout the Senate Hall, erecting a cheer from many Senators.

    "Very well. Meeting adjourned," said Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, ending the Senate meeting.

    Bail Organa, one of the main opposers of the bill, frowned as he stepped into the Senate Halls, walking towards fellow Senators Padmé Amidala and Mon Mothma. Bail was in his stylish and diligent blue robes. His hair and beard were neatly groomed.

     Padmé was in her lovely crimson red dress, with a matching  headband in her long-brown hair combed to reach the bottom of her back. Mon Mothma was in her usual outfit, a white dress with a unique robe necklace around her neck and shoulders. Her ginger hair was cut short, and neatly combed properly.

    "There goes the last shred of privacy we citizens of the Republic had," he stated sadly.

    "Not to mention we pulled every favor and debt other Senators owed us," Mon Mothma provided.

    "There has to be something we can do," Padmé insisted desperately. "How did we even lose? We had most Senators voting against the bill!"

    "After it was reported that the Separatist were prepared for our forces at Yag'Dhul because they knew of our attack through someone's holonet account, most of the Senators we pulled to our side jumped right back to the bill's side, seeing it as an opportunity to gain popularity with key individuals that were for the bill," answered Mon Mothma."This is, unfortunately the way of politics. To gain power for yourself, not for those you represent and serve."

    "But there has to be something we can do," continued Senator Amidala.

    "I'm afraid we've lost this battle."

    The Senators turned to see fellow opposers of the bill Lux Bonteri and Riyo Chuchi approaching them. Lux wore traditional Onderonian Noble clothing, and had his hair in the same style it was during his time as a rebel, finding it to work nicely for him.

     Riyo Chuchi wore her traditional Pantoran Senatorial clothing, and her purple hair was worn down in a headdress. Her icey blue skin had yellow tattoos on her cheeks.

     "I agree with Senator Chuchi, but this is what my mother feared that the Republic would become," mussed Lux, "A dictatorship." 

    "If we can even call this a Republic anymore," muttered Senator Chuchi darkly.

    "Let's not be haste here! The bill is only temporary," argued Padmé.

    "You shouldn't say things like that in public my friends. They'll try you for treason," Senator Organa warned, looking around to see if anyone was listening in to their conversation.

    "Senator Chuchi had a point Padmé. We've strayed so far from what the Republic once was," interrupted Senator Mothma.

    "It saddens me to say this, but I agree. The Republic has lost it's way. Do we have any morales left?" Wondered Bail Organa.

    "We do, but the Republic doesn't," supplied Lux bitterly.

    "But-" even the famed Senator Amidala was at a loss to defend the Republic's loss of it's way.

    "We'll just have to try and focus on getting the Clone Rights Act passed then," Bail said, trying to change the topic of their conversation.

    "Yes, that could be a step in the right direction," agreed Padmé, hastily taking the chance to change the topic of the conversation.

    "Then let us get to work," said Mon Mothma. They said their goodbyes and left to get to work on trying to pass the Clone Rights Act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes For The Second Chapter
> 
> •Story Notes  
> -Rig Nema was a Jedi Healer in 'Voices'.  
> -The Padawan was just some random human male Jedi healer.  
> -Fuck Pong Krell. He's a sadistic bastard, and I assume most would've learned of his betrayal, but not the extent of it.  
> -I gave y'all some Waxer/Boil (Baxer? Woil? Boixer? Wail? Help me think of a ship name people.), and I even threw in some subtext Rex/Cody (Rody? Cex? *Cox*? Hehe....)  
> -Lux Bonteri hinted that he would become a Senator at the end of 'Tipping Points'. He's the Senator of Onderon, but is unpopular due to his.... past alliegnece.  
> -I have the general plan for each chapter written out, but sometimes I'll go of course and add stuff in (like Waxer waking up, for instance), as like side stuff, but it'll still relate to the story and like character development and foreshadowing and shit.
> 
> *I apoligixe for any mistakes or misspellings. If you see any please inform me of them. Thanks.*
> 
> I'd love comments. Even if they're criticism.


	3. Standing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Bounty Hunters catch their target.

     The Huntress sat atop the building, looking over the swarms of sentient species bellow her. Species of all kinds interact and with each other, unaware of the prey among them.

     The Huntress continues to watch, looking for her target. She takes note of the native Iridonian warriors, hoping to avoid conflict with them. This was to be a quiet hunt.

     "Target is moving your way. Fifteen clicks east," The Huntress's partner warns. The Huntress turns her head to the direction that her hunt is coming from, her lekku twitching in warning. The prey looks up, their four black eyes widening at noticing the Huntress, before darting back the way it came. The Huntress sighed, moving to follow her prey, only to her a shout.

     "You there! Don't move!"

     The Huntress glanced back, seeing an Iridonian Warrior pointing at her, alerting those around him of her presence. "So much for keeping this one quiet," The Huntress muttered.

     'Asajj, the locals spotted me. I'll lead them away from you. Catch the perp and meet up at the Banshee,' the Huntress warned through their force bond, leaping to another roof, leading the Iridonians away from Asajj Ventress and the bounty.

     'What did you do Tano?'

 

 

* * *

 

 

     Asajj Ventress jumped down behind a few crates in an alleyway, waiting for her bounty to come barreling through, frowning at her partners lack of stealth.

     'I didn't do anything! One of the warriors decided it would be the perfect time to look up at my position right when I stood up to pursue our bounty,' Ahsoka defended through the bond.

     'Next time be more careful,' advised the older women, who prepared to grab the Aqualish running down the alley. As he ran past the crates, Asajj jumped out, hitting him in the back, successfully knocking him over. The Aqualish reached for his concealed blaster, but quickly raised his hands to his chest, trying to block the lightsaber blade pointed at him, daring him to move.

     "Zut Qtua, wanted for eleven counts of murder, 17 counts of assault, and 2 counts of terrorism. What a shame it was this easy to catch you," recited Ventress, her helmet muffling her voice. "I was hoping to have a little fun."

     "I didn't do it I swear. I was framed! Let me go. I'll pay you double what you're getting," the Aqualish, Zut, begged foolishly. Asajj roiled her eyes, easily sensing the Aqualish's lies. One wouldn't even need the force to see eh was lying.

     "That's not how I work, but perhaps the Republic will take you up on that deal," Ventress said, smirking under her mask. Zut Qtua struggles at that, but is quickly knocked out by a wave of Asajj's pale hand, the force commanding him to sleep. Asajj uses the force to pick him up and throw him over her shoulder, and begins to walk back to the Banshee.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

     Ahsoka hopped behind a large boulder, pressing her back to the boulder and waiting silently for the Iridonians to pass. One of them pauses, looking at the boulder. Before she can move to look behind the boulder though, a pebble skips across the ground in front of her.

    "Over there!" She advises, leading the rest of her squad towards the direction the boulder went. Ahsoka sighed in relief, then darted back to the city.

     She managed to avoid any and all Iridonian warriors she encountered on the way to the hanger where the Banshee was stored. Ahsoka entered the hanger bay, and walked towards the ship stored there.

     She walked up the ramp and into the ship, heading towards the their holding cell. When she glanced inside cell, she saw a sleeping Aqualish matching the description of their target.

     "I got the target. No thanks to you," came the rude remark from Ventress, who was leaning against the hull of the ship, a disapproving look on her face.

     The mask of her helmet was raised up to she her scrowling face, twisting the tattoos on her face. She was dressed in her normal bounty hunter suit with her light sabers casually hanging from her hips and light-bow hanging strung across her chest. Her light-pink hair had grown out on the left side of her head and was styled down.

     "Well sorry," Ahsoka replied sarcastically. She was wearing a shoulder hard on her left shoulder, light boots, and a bounty hunter suit similar to Asajj's, expect Ahsoka styled her's to match the patterns on her lekku. She went over to her colleague, and grabbed her arm, pulling her to the cockpit of the Banshee.

     "You need to be smarter. You could have gotten killed, and then who would fly my ship?" Ventress asked rhetorically. Though she would never admit it, she cared deeply for her companion, far to deeply for her liking.

     "Ha, like they could kill me. I've gone up against you and Grievous and I'm still alive, I think I can handle police," boasted Ahsoka, confident and cocky in her abilities to fight and defend herself.

     "Watch yourself. Cockiness will get you killed," advised Asajj, moving to sit the co-pilot chair of the cockpit. Ahsoka followed, sitting in the pilot seat, preparing the Banshee for takeoff, then piloting the ship into the atmosphere of Iridonia.

      After breaking atmosphere, Ahsoka locked in the hyperdrive coordinates to their destination before jumping into hyperspace, the stars around them blurring into a magnificent sighting blue and white blurring together.

     "Hey Ventress," Ahsoka started, sitting back in her chair.

     "What?" Prompted the Dathormorian, turning to look at the Togruta.

     "I.... I care about you. You're a great friend. You've done so much for me. You helped me when no one else would. You stuck with me after everything. You've been one of my greatest mentors, and-I just wanted to say thank you. I wouldn't have it any other way," stated Ahsoka, blushing a dark orange color. She dropped her head, looked down at her hands.

     Asajj stayed silent, thinking about how to respond, choosing her words carefully. After an uncomfortable moment of silent tension, Asajj spoke up. "I suppose-I suppose I do care for you two young one. You're a good hunter, and can keep up with me. You've saved my life may times during our partnership. So thank you, and I hope to continue this partnership so long as it is beneficial to the both of us."

     Ahsoka looked up at this, a goofy smile spread across her face. "So you do care for me," she teased, lightly punching Ventress in the arm, earning a dark look from her partner.

     "Don't push it," warned Asajj, scowling hardly, yet she felt a warmth in her chest she chose to ignore. She refused to think of the feelings the young Togrutan gave her. Asajj has had enough heartbreak in her life, and refused to let another in so close to her heart. She would not have herself crushed again.

     "Yea, yea," Ahsoka said, rolling her eyes, throwing her hands behind her head and relaxing in her seat, watching the Banshee fly through hyperspace, content with her place in the galaxy. She wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes For The Third Chapter:
> 
> •Story Notes  
> -The Banshee is Ventress' ship from 'Dark Dsicpile'  
> -I wonder what Asajj is feeling towards Ahsoka? Hmmmm......
> 
> •Changes to Canon/Legends  
> -After leaving the Jedi Order, Ahsoka joined Ventress in the bounty hunter business.  
> -The events of 'Dark Disicpile' never happned, as they happened after the time at which 'Shattered' breaks away from Canon/Legends.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading. I've love comments and Kudos.
> 
> If there are any spelling mistakes or errors I apologize, and please inform me of them if you happen to fine one.


End file.
